Actuators are traditionally a mechanical art. Most actuators contain valves, springs, and pivoting elements that move the valves. One of the problems with mechanical actuators is that parts of the mechanical actuators have a tendency to wear down. When the springs become less elastic and the pivoting joints become worn, the valves cease to operate in an efficient manner. An actuator with fewer moving parts would tend to outlast the traditional mechanical actuators.
The inventor of the device disclosed herein has developed a number of magnetic actuators. One possible utility of magnetic actuators is actuating engine valves. High force per unit current, or, more generally, square root input power is an important parameter for automotive exhaust valve actuators and other high force actuators. While other magnetic actuators have produced significant force per square root input power, improved force from the magnetic actuators is desirable.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to provide magnetic actuators that provide high force per square root input power.